


Uncle Gabe

by cubile



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters come to town and kidnap the pack, Stiles is forced to call his uncle, who, as it turns out, already knows them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Gabe

 

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting when the new hunters rolled into town. He sort of expected the Argents to kick them out, as it was their hunting grounds, as well as the pack’s territory. He sort of expected them to at least have a code, though he knew that not all hunters did that sort of thing. At the very least, he expected them to recognise angel wards. What kind of hunter didn’t know their mythology?

The pack meeting was held at Derek’s, like usual. Then they were to go over to Scotts, minus Derek, because he was too much of a sourwolf for cuddling and movie nights. Only tonight there was a slight hiccup in the routine.

The pack was already on their guard from the new hunters in town, which meant every human was accompanied by a werewolf, and Liam, being a newbie, was also with an elder werewolf. Scott was with Kira, Aiden was with Lydia, Isaac was with Allison, Erica and Boyd were no doubt making Liam and Brett uncomfortable, Ethan and Jackson were with Danny, Cora was with Mason, no doubt making  _ him _ uncomfortable, and Malia was with Stiles. Parrish was too cool for fluff and bonding, and the other adults never participated. Braeden was at Derek’s, because she was unwilling to leave him alone.

So really, no one was expecting to get kidnapped.

Stiles was getting into his jeep with Malia when the world tilted and he hit the ground hard. He barely had the time to glance over and see her slump to the ground, eyes blue and claws out. Scott and Kira were harder to take, but they were taken nonetheless. Aiden swerved wildly when Lydia screamed, and that was when they were grabbed. Isaac tried to fight, but he was protecting Allison, who didn’t have her weapons. Erica and Boyd were skittish, having almost died the last time they were taken, but unwilling to leave behind the younger boys. Ethan was also afraid of direct confrontation, remembering when Aiden was hurt, but they would never leave Danny. Cora had Mason to deal with, and now that Stiles thought about it, this wasn’t the most effective system.

Sam thought it was amazing how many of the monsters were in Beacon Hills, they had captured at least fifteen of them, and he was certain that there were more. Dean was not of the same opinion, as he never thought anything about monsters was amazing. They were all tied to chairs, sitting in a circle in an abandoned warehouse. It was quite an infestation, he had no idea how the hunter family let this happen.

Dean chuckled lowly, causing Sam to look over. He held a knife, Ruby’s knife, under the chin of one of the kids.

“Dean,” Sam said sharply.

“What?” Dean shrugged.

“That’s a kid you’re threatening,” Sam reprimanded him.

“We just kidnapped a hoard of them,” Dean reminded him. “Don’t pretend that you’re such a saint, Satan’s vessel you are.”

There was a sudden snapping of a branch outside. Dean whipped out a gun in seconds. “It’s probably just the wind,” Sam assured him.

“Well come and check with me. There’s no chance that they are going to get out of these binds.”

 

Scott’s head snapped up as the two men filed out of the building.

“Guys?” he asked hesitantly. There was an answering murmur. “Is anyone hurt?”

There was a pause. “Mason has a broken wrist from being an idiot,” Erica answered.

“Lydia screamed,” Jackson responded.

“It’s okay, I don’t think it’s us. I think it’s them,” Lydia said shakily.

“What do you mean Lyds?” Kira asked.

“They’re like Peter,” Lydia answered.

“Psychopaths?” Boyd joked.

“Well that,” Lydia said. “And it’s like they’re more dead than alive.”

“I feel it too,” Stiles said.

The men reentered the building, guns out. Scott snapped his jaw shut, though it was entirely too late to pretend they weren’t talking. He watched them warily when they circled the group. They stopped in front of Braeden.

“One of them do this to you?” the scruffy, short one asked, tracing a finger along her scar, obviously referring to the group of werewolves.

Braeden smirked, lips sealed together, not even seeming bothered by his touch, though the waves of discomfort radiating off her said different.

They next stopped in front of Lydia. She was shaking. Aiden growled low by her side, earning him an amused glance.

“We would never touch this sweetheart,” the short one purred.

“What are you?” the other one asked. “You don’t look like a badass werewolf.”

Lydia twitched but didn’t say a word.

They continued like that for the entire pack, though no one ever opened their mouths.

“Load the silver bullets,” the short one ordered. Stiles couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing.

“Stiles,” Scott said in his best alpha voice.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so funny,” Stiles howled. “Silver bullets,” he cackled.

“Bullets will still hurt idiot,” Isaac reminded him.

“But silver!” Stiles protested.

“Batman, shut up!” Erica said through a laugh.

Stiles bit his lip.

“What’s so funny about silver?” the tall guy asked.

When no one answered, the guys grunted and started loading guns. Honestly no one thought that they were serious until someone shot Boyd in the shoulder. All the werewolves eyes started glowing at once, straining against the ropes they were tied up in.

“Cas, time to jump in,” the short one yelled. Clouds gathered above them, thunder sounding and lightning striking around them.

“Stiles, I know we’ve been keeping this on the down low, but it’s time to call your uncle,” Scott yelled.

“Scotty!” Stiles yelled back.

Cora shrieked as lightning came closer to them.

“Call your uncle, call your uncle!” Scott screamed.

“Uncle Gabe!” Stiles shrieked to the sky. “UNCLE GABE!”

Everything stopped when the blinding light started.

“COVER YOUR EYES!” Scott roared.

When Scott opened his eyes, he was in the same place, but there were a few distinctly different things. Stiles was untied, but still in his chair, rubbing his wrists. His uncle was kneeling in front of him, talking quietly. Scott made an effort not to listen in. Stiles was crying, a bullet in his shoulder. Scott could sense the moment his uncle healed it, it was like a rush of air escaped the room. With a few more words, Uncle Gabe stood up, and turned to the two kidnappers.

“What were you thinking!” Stile’s uncle yelled. They shrunk back under his ferocity. While Gabe was taking care of that, Stiles slunk lowly over to Scott.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said, unknotting the wolfsbane ropes.

“That’s fine Stiles, we can explain everything to them later,” Scott replied as he crouched down next to Stiles. “For now, lets just get out.”

 

“What were you thinking!” Gabriel yelled at Sam and Dean. “Did you not see the angel wards? Did you not see how Cas’s angel powers were being affected? Are you two just idiots!”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, cowering.

“Protecting!” Gabriel said, like it was supposed to be obvious.

“They’re monsters!” Dean shouted back.

“That’s my nephew!” Gabriel yelled back.

“A werewolf?” Sam questioned.

“No, that one you shot is my nephew! He’s human!”

“Nephilim,” Stiles corrected.

“And the blonde girl, that’s Bobby Singer’s adopted daughter,” Gabe says.

Sam’s face paled. Erica growled at them from where she was leaned up against Boyd. Stiles finished untying Liam who slumped into Brett’s arms.

“Uncle, we should get going soon,” Stiles told him. Gabriel turned to them with worried look.

“Werewolves, out. Mason, you too. Allison, contact your father. Lydia, Kira, go with. Avoid main roads,” Gabriel ordered. Everyone took off. Stiles stayed behind with Allison, staying with her as she moved out of the room to talk on the phone. Gabe turned back to the Winchesters when the two left.

“You boys are in a hell of a lot of trouble,” Gabe said lowly.

 

“So, nephilim?” Allison asked.

Stiles laughed nervously, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“And you never said?”

“I didn’t want you guys to think badly of me. I’m basically an abomination of God. My mom got kicked out of Heaven for me,” Stiles explained.

“And now your uncles are angels. I’m not sure that we even have those in the beastiary,” Allison said. “My dad is on his way.”

“This’ll be fun,” Stiles said. “I think my uncle Cas just arrived. Or maybe it’s Luci.”

“Luci?” Allison questioned. “Oh my God, please don’t tell me that’s what you call Satan.”

“Luci is my uncle, but he doesn’t visit much. Theres also Michael, but he spends most of his time with Adam.”

“I can’t deal with that information right now.”

 

Stiles was amazed at how fast the Winchesters managed to leave town once the message got across that they didn’t want them here. Stiles and Allison were zapped to Scotty’s by Gabriel where they were promptly tackled onto the comforters that were piled onto the floor. Stiles was engulfed by the smell of pack, mostly Isaac, who was laying right on top of him.

“So,” Jackson drawled from the couch. “Your uncle is what exactly?”


End file.
